Shugo Chara Golden Tales: The Big Apple
by Punkpistol Jewel
Summary: When the SC girls travel to New York City they meet a multi-personality pop star, her boyfriend, relatives and The SC boys. They must prepare for a huge performance that could change their lives forever. Let's hope they can live under the same roof for a few months.There will be drama and Humor also SC Couples:Rimahiko,Amuto,Kutau,Yairi,Tadeshiko and OCxOC Hope you like it R
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo Chara Golden Tales: The Big Apple**

**Tori: Ohayo, Minna! This is the sorceress speaking but U can call me Tori-san.**

**Rima: Hey can we get this started I got a pile of gag manga that needs to be read.**

**Nagi: Oi, Rima-chan be more nice it is our first encounter apparently.**

**Rima: SHUT UP CROSS-DRESSER! You know what I'll start to go hang out with Kirishima for once. Hope you're not jealous.**

**Tori: Um, I don't think that's a good Idea.**

**Fuyuki: YES! Finally!**

**Nagi: K I won't mind the slightest. Have fun U 2!**

**Rima: WAIT WHAT?!**

**Tori: Okay someone do the Disclaimer!**

**Fuyuki: Alright, Tori-san does not own shugo chara or anything but her OC's!**

Chapter 1: The Big Apple with a hint of Tokyo

( Rima P.O.V )

I never thought I'd be going to New York city. Utau must have pulled some major strings to get us in New York, on top of we all have to perform and by that I mean : Me, Amu, Utau, Yaya and Nadeshiko.( YES she's real in this.) Apperently we'll be staying with this famous Canadian Pop star named Tori Gracyn. " Excuse me this is your captain speaking, we are now landing in New York City. Thank you for Flying Air Tokyo."( I don't know if it's real.) We got of the plane and through the front gates and waited. " It has been half an hour, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE A POP STAR!" I screamed the top of my lungs. Until Utau shoved hear hand over my mouth. " Will you shut-up she probably doesn't want to get caught by paparazzi." Utau explained.

" Thanks for explaining that Hoshina-san, and It's worse than the paparazzi in Tokyo." Everyone saw an African girl with long raven black hair with hints of blue red and purple, she wore a kinda punk style. She even wore a choker and sunglasses. Under her shades she had One ice blue and one crimson red eye she looked to tall to be 16 year old.

" So you're Tori-san but how do you know me?" Utau asked curious.

"I listen to japenese singers all the time but mostly Do as Infinity, 2ne1, Hatsune Miku and you, I especially love Black Diamond." She said with cool and collected voice.

" Wow she's so pretty! Kusukusukusu."

"Why thank you ."said Tori. Wait!WHAT?!

" You can Shugo Chara's?!" we all yelled in sink.

" Yeah of course I can I have two." She replied.

Two Charas popped out of her hair and waved. One looked like Miki but more like Tori without blue hair but longer and no spade and she was purple like Nadeshiko's hair. She also wore a punk rock outfit with shooting star headband , and the other wore baggy jeans and a sweater his hair was in a small low ponytail. They both looked the same.

"This is Precious and Cadmus. Precious was born from me wanting to be An artistic Girl and Cadmus was born from me wanting to be a cool and collected person. Note that I can get ticked of easily." She gave us a sweet smile and then headed to a truck.

" Get in the back of the truck we're headin straight to the theater." She said. Why do we have to sit in the back of the truck? "Alright everyone hold on tight let's rock the Big apple Tokyo Style!" She slammed the engine into over drive.

" ARE YOU CRAZY!" I screamed.

A glint appeared in her eyes that meant she had a need for speed. "Yes, YES I AM!" she yelled loud and proud.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" She screamed.

All I could hear were screams and Yaya cheering. After at least 10 minutes of screaming it all came to a stop.

"Come on guys I wanna introduce you to some Friends."We we're all parallized in place except for yaya she was jumping up and down.

"Yaya wants to do that again!"Yaya was cheering over and over.

" Everyone get out of the car before I make you." Tori had a dark and evil aura around her. We all jump out of the car and ran into the theatre. "All of you head to the dance room in the back. I'll be there in a 'sec." We did what we we're told and headed to the back. We entered the room and saw 5 boys working on a dance routine. But only one caught my eye he had golden brown eyes and Long Indigo hair. He was probably around my age, he was really hot.

He was hip hop dancing with the others, his moves we're amazing every step was graceful even for Hip-Hop. Utau Nudged me and whispered. " I call the Brunette with green eyes." I rolled my eyes not caring the slightest. They still haven't noticed we're here, when they we're done the routine, We all clapped. They flinched for a second and turned around only to see the five of us standing there. " Uh…Hi, who are you girls?" one boy with green hair asked.

" Kairi do you always have to ask questions and never just say Hi?" Tori came out of nowhere with a boy with blond hair and hint of purple.

" Tori you know that's not in my nature. And you still haven't answered my question." The boy, I think it was Kairi said.

"Fine, Everyone this is Hoshina Utau and her friends Mashiro Rima, Hinamori Amu, Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Yuiki Yaya. They came here from Tokyo to perform with you guys. Girls This is Odd my boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto AKA Neko, Hotori Tadase but you can call him King, Souma Kukai aka Jack, Sanjo Kairi aka the brains and last but not least Fujisaki Nagihiko aka the protégé." She exclaimed.

" Woah back the truck up, why do Nade and Nagi have the same last name don't tell me their related… are they?" amu was very confused, no wonder she's totally dense.

" Well let's just say you have to figure it out for yourselves." Nagi said happily.

" They are Twins." Tori said.

"You told Tori-san!" Nade was freaking out on Nagi.

"Chara Change: Chin Ton San" Oh no temari chara changed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Nagi ran for his life while Nade was right behind him with her naginata.

"Oh crap not again." This is not going to end well.

"Chara change!" Wait nagi has a chara too!?

"Odd mind if I borrow your girlfriend? 'kay thx!" Nagi grabbed Tori bridal-style and ran of to the roof. We all ran after them in a panic.

" Does this happen on a regular bases?" Out of curiousity I asked.

"Yes and in the end Nagi come real close to becoming a woman." Okay That explains a lot.

***Somewhere else***

**(Tori P.O.V )**

" RIZUMU IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN I'M GONNA MAKE YOU AND NAGI A WOMAN ONCE AN FOR ALL!" I was pissed the fuck of if he didn't set me down he will be reincarnated into my slave and be punished severly ever second of his miserable life.

I had a menacing dark aura surrounded me and instead two different I two crimson red eyes. An evil glint appeared in my eyes.

Chara change: Acting is a part of life." Precious cheered. A shooting star on fire was shown painted on my face popped up.

In a second I punched Nagi directly in the face and he let go. I did a lift kick and he sky rocketed through the air.

" Tori are you okay?" Odd just asked the dumbest question possible.

" Are you stupid, OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" I yelled right in everybody's face. I pulled out my twin pistols and started shooting at everybody.

" Time for punishment, Dance everybody dance HAHAHAHAHA!" I LAUGHED MY BRAINS OUT I LOVE TORTURING PEOPLE!

"Tori if you put down the guns we'll bring you to the shooting range whenever you want!" Odd was pleading so I decided to cut him some slack.

" Fine, but next time all the guys gonna get a sex change, I'll personally do the operation." But I think Nagi is already a woman after the beating I gave him.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we all looked up to se Nagi coming towards us like a meteor. He crashed making a giant crater in the roof of My theater.

" OOHHH So that's where Nagihiko is. Did you Mega Sack him again?" Kukai asked out of curiousity. I just nodded.

" I think I lost 'em!" Nagi was crying in pain it was hilarious.

" Well we better bring him home." Finally I was back to normal. We got into the Truck and went on another insanely awesome ride.

" Welcome to your home for the next few months." They all stared in awe at the giant penthose suite I owned. I carried Nagi over the arm and the girls carried their luggage in.

" 'kay so everybody sharing rooms, Amu with Neko, Idol-san with Jack, Candygirl with Brainy, Nade with the King and Protégé with Lolita. And of course I sleep with Odd." All the girls we're fine with it except for Amu, Rima and Utau.

" Why do we have to sleep with some random guy?! Ikuto has this pervert aura around him!" Amu whined.

" And I'm an Idol I shouln't be sleeping with some boy my manager will get pissed and send me back to Tokyo!" Utau was raging.

" And I'm not sleeping with some cross-dressing Purple-head!" Rima was going insane.

" Okay, 1. Amu he is kind of a perv and Ikuto if you do anything Tori #2 will shoot your manhood with Harley. 2. Utau Kukai will do nothing and just don't tell your manager and you'll be fine. And 3. Nagi's practically a gentleman so he ain't no perv like Neko, his hair is indigo and how does he cross-dress, yes he maybe looks like a girl but he's not that fucked up in the head. The only reason he's sorta a playboy is because of Rizumu. So everyone's fine anymore complaints?" Kukai was raisin his hand.

" Yeah I-"

" That was a ret oracle question. NIGHT EVERYBODY!" I grabbed Odd and left to our room.

"You think they'll be okay?" Odd always kinda dumb at time's good thing he's cute.

" I doubt it, they're screaming and hollering outside. (sigh) I'll be back." I grabbed Harley my special pistol and went to the hall way, I shot the ceiling then said."The next one to yell goes to the hospital!" Everything went silent. I crawled into bed and snuggled close to Odd.

" Let's hope I don't have to switch Personalities again."

" Don't worry About it, either way you'll still be my girl and nothing will change." That's why I love Odd he never neglected the other side of me, he loved both. " Plus, I think it's kinda hot that you're a little bit of a sadist." He started kissing me and I kissed him back. I fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be better.

**( Rima P.O.V)**

Great I'm so scared I can't even sleep. What is with Idol's in America are the all this insane.

" No not all are like Tori, she's special." AH! I can't even think without him being a telepathic freak.

" No I'm not. You're just easy to read." Purple-head is so annoying.

" Good-night." I was so peaved of. After an hour or so I still haven't slept. "I can't sleep. I'm to scared of Tori's murderous side." It was true that girl was insane. But then I felt something snuggle up against me.

" T-thx, but I-I don't see h-how this will help." I was blushing new shades of red. But I didn't push away or hit him, it felt safe.

" Tori may be insane but she won't shoot me I've known her longer than anyone." I guess I was wrong, W-wait no I'm not falling for this guy. I'll just go to sleep and this will all be a dream. I started to fall asleep in the arms of my enemy.

***The next morning*(Odd P.O.V)**

I woke up to see Tori gone, she probably making breakfast. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Tori was making breakfast.

"Mornin' where is everybody?" I thought everybody would be awake by now.

" They're still asleep can you wake 'em up." I walked out headin to Nagi's room when I heard a scream it was probably that Lolita chick.

I walked in and saw two guys in ski masks. Oh god not again. Wait where did she get the baseball bat?

" Yo Lolita calm down don't bet the crap out of my cousin." She looked at me with an ' Are you stupid' look.

" Your cousin? If he's your cousin then why does he have a ski mask and why is he in the room!?" I better explain.

" He always does this along Mikey.G." she was now confused.

" Who the hell is Mikey.G?" I sighed in embaressment.

" He's Tori's brother and he has a little of a mental problem."

"Dude I am not fucked up in the head!" Mikey.G is still in denial.

"So you guys came over again, what you didn't pay rent again?"I already knew thew answer.

"(sigh) Fine stay in the guest room."

" Wait there's a guest room, no one told me that. I wouldn't have slept with Purple-head!" Lolita is so over reactive.

"But Rima-chan we wouldn't have snuggled yesterday." Nagi had a Perverted smirk, maybe he was a pervert. Lolita was crimson red and she was screaming her brains out.

" Nice score Nagi!" Willey is a total Playboy let's just say that he's like Barney Stinson.

"Chill none of us will tell." Nagi is so stupid.

"You won't but I will." We all turned to see the Idol with blonde pig tails." Oh blackmail is a beautiful thing, don't worry you won't do anything terrifying for me anyways." She walked away holding her phone out.

" Well I should tell Tori that-" Right on cue Tori ran in.

" What's going on there was some noise and I was getting a little…" Tori was staring at the two idiots in the middle of the room.

"Hey sis!" Mikey.G said happily.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Tori ran out of the room like she saw a ghost. We all sweat dropped.

"What's with her?" Man Lolita needs to listen to the whole story and so does everyone else.

**Tori: Hope you like my first chapter if you've seen this then share with your friends!**

**Nagi: Sweet me and Rima are a thing right?**

**Rima: Um Let me think about it… Oh yeah, NO WAY!**

**Odd: Jeez you guys are like an old married couple.**

**Yaya: Yeah, LONG LIVE RIMAHIKO!**

**Nagi: Okay Yaya we get it.**

**Tori: LONG LIVE RIMAHIKO!**

**Rima; Oh god not her to!**

**Fanboys and Fangirls: LONG LIVE RIMAHIKO!**

**Tori: R & R and please spread this far and wide. I'll post it as soon as possible preferably every at least 2-3 weeks. Arigatou! BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori: Ohayo, Minna. We're back with another exciting chapter!**

**Rima: Just promise not to use any weapons where we're going.**

**Amu: Where are we going anyways.**

**Kukai: Um, Basketball court, park, Um oh I know! It's-**

**All: SHUT-UP KUKAI!**

**Nagi: Tori does not own SC, Peach-pit does!**

_Secrets, Drunkies And a guy's worst nightmare_

(Rima P.O.V)

I can't believe Mikey is related to Tori, look at them. One is cool and one is loopy. I was still in shock 'cause of what just happened plus Utau blackmailed me and purple-head. Right now Odd is trying to hold back Tori from killing Mikey and Willey is trying to flirt with Utau and Failing.

" Mikey, I'm going to kill you! 'Cause of you I have a split-personality and now I can't even look at a guy in a suit without trying to kill him!"

" Tori onee-san I don't think it's a very good idea to kill Mikey." I didn't know Tadase was younger than Tori.

" Yeah I agree, I don't want to see blood on the table." And I mean it last time I saw blood I fainted and woke up two days later same with alchohol except I start doing things I'd never do**.( Remember that part for later on.)**

" No, I want to see this! It could be funny!" Ikuto said with a voice dripping in excitement.

" Okay let go, I'm fine now. Oh, and Ikuto shut-up. You we're a victim too!"

Tori spat out.

" Tori calm down we we're all victims of Mikey's stupidity, it's the reason why Nade had to move and I stayed." What was purple-head talking about!

I was about to ask but then Tori interrupted.

" Anyways, let's not get back to the past. Today I have a surprise to welcome the girls to New York. We are going to an exclusive V.I.P Club. There will be a bunch of Icons so don't go crazy!" Yes! I can finally meet Justin Beiber!

" I don't think Justin wants to see a crazy fan-girl." How the cross-dresser read my mind!

" Everyone in the car we are going somewhere special." Suddenly all the boys ahd scared looks on their faces.

" Yeah Me and Mikey got a thing so… Bye!" Soon enough Will and Mikey disappeared only leaving a trace of dust behind.

" Everyone please enter the Truck before I shoot you." Tori said in a sweet voice. Tori tied the boys up and dragged them to the back of the truck.

" NO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK, I BARELY MADE IT ALIVE LAST TIME!" Kukai was screaming at the top of his lungs.

*TIME SKIP*

We arrived at a mansion that had a Victorian design. We walked in and saw the most beautiful thing possible. It was like a personal mall, there was everything from shoes to accessories. Clothing from Bollywood to Europe. We we're drooling over it all.

" I see you like my collection."

We all turned to see a woman with lightly tanned skin and Bright violet eyes. Her hair was a mixture of pink and purple. She wore a purple strapless dress with diamonds at the hem and black heels, it was simple but beautiful.

" Diandra, good to see you. Could you lend us some clothes for the club?" The woman nodded an gestured to follow.

" Girls you're going to need one of the boys to help you if you don't want to get lost." We did exactly as she said, Tori went with Odd, Amu with Ikuto, Nade with Tadase, Utau with Kukai, Yaya with Kairi. They went their separate ways. Wait but that meant I was left with-

" I guess we're a pair now Rima." He had a smile on his face but I saw relief in his eyes. I started walking away he caught up. It's going to be hard to look for a dress that'll fit me. All I saw we're dresses that I didn't like or weren't my size or were too long.

" Hey I have a question."

" Do you like anyone in particular?"

" Why would I tell you?"

" I don't know just curious."

I wouldn't tell him even though I don't like anyone. All guys we're idiots, they only like me for my looks. But, Nagihiko was different he was kind and cute and, and… NONONONONO I DON'T LIKE HIM!

"Rima have you found a dress yet?" I turned around to see my purple-haired friend walking in holding a lilac cocktail dress.( Links for images of dresses at profile.) All the others came along holding their dresses. Amu had pink and silver one, Utau had a black one, Yaya had a blue one and Tori had an ivory dress.

" I can't find one and the party is at 9, right now it's 8." Smirks appeared on each of their faces. They grabbed and shoved me into the change room. They threw different dresses at me. This is going to take a while.

*TIME SKIP*

(Nagi POV)

It has been 15 minutes and Rima finally found her dress. They all went to change and now we're here.

" Okay we're ready!" Finally, it's about time. They all stepped out wearing cocktail dresses. Rima's was really short even for her height. Next thing I knew I blacked out.

"…ko….hiko"

" God is that you?"

" Wake up before it's time to leave."

" I didn't know god was a woman."

" You better get up before you learn how to breath under water."

" Oh great I'm in hell. Eh it's better than living with Tori.

" Why little son of a- "

Holy crap get me out of here! I pushed the person drowning me. I gasped for air and took in my surroundings. I was in the bathroom with Tori and Nadeshiko who were still in their dresses. I was apparently in my suit don't know why though.

" What the hell?! I could've died you know!" Tori looked at me with an emotionless expression.

" I know but you wouldn't wake up 'cause you got a nose bleed and past out. Is Rima's dress that provocative?" I was a bright as a tomato, I was so embarrassed.

" S-SHUT-UP!" They burst out laughing and roll around on the floor. Tori was the first to recover, wiping a tear away.

" Okay, okay hehehe w-we should get going." They got of the floor and headed to the truck, everyone was already in the truck trying to restrain from laughing.

" Haha very funny can we go now?" Everyone nodded in response. After a wild car ride and teasing from the guys we arrived at our destination. We all walked through without being stooped by the bodyguards. Inside the music was pumping loud and every celebrity in new-york was there.**( JADEN SMITH!AAAAHHHH!) **

" Oh Jaden boy where have you been?!" Tori yelled for Jaden Smith to come over. " Jaden you remember the guys right?" Tori gestured to us. " And these are my friends who came from Japan, Utau, Amu, Nadeshiko, Rima and Yaya."

" Nice to meet you girls, Oh Tori we're about to start the Karaoke you want in?" Jaden responded. Tori beamed.

" HELL YES! How about we let the girls go first?" I turned to see them all excited except for Rima who had a grave expression on her face.

" Yaya wants to go first!"

" So will I, the Idol needs the spotlight right now! Rima you too!" She started protesting but they dragged her on stage.

" DJ play Candy man by Christina Aguilera!" Utau said through her Mic. The DJ did as told.**( I don't own! Utau singing: **_italic. _**Yaya singing: **underlined. **Rima singing: Bold. Random man: **_**Bold italic. **_**All:**** Bold underlined.****)**

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**_

**Candyman, candyman**

_**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**_

**Sweet sugar candyman**

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night

He really got me working up an appetite

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

**He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop**

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman,**

**ooh, yea**

**He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine**

**We drank champagne and we danced all night**

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot**

**When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot**

He had lips like sugarcane

Good things come for boys who wait

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**_

**Candyman, candyman**

_**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**_

**Candyman, candyman**

**Sweet sugar candyman**

**He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop**

**Sweet sugar candyman**

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop_

**Sweet sugar candyman**

He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop

**Sweet sugar**

**He's got those lips like sugarcane**

**Good things come for boys who wait**

**He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh**

**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**

**Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman**

**Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman**

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**_

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**_

_**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**_

_**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**_

_****__**Jane lost her grip and down she fell**_

_**Jane lost her grip and down she fell**_

_**Squared herself away as she let out a yell**_

_**Squared herself away and let out a yell**_

Everyone cheered I was awestruck by Rima's voice. It was like listening to an angel but I wouldn't tell her that. They got of stage cheerfully.

" Awesome but I think me and Nagi can do better!" Tori responded she grabbed my wrist and dragged me on stage. She tossed a Mic to me.

" DJ, Play américan boy by Estelle and Kanye!"**( Don't Own!)**

[Nagi]

This another one champion sound

Yeah Estelle we about to get down

Who the hottest in the world right now.

Just touched down in London town.

Bet they give me a pound.

Tell them put the money in my hand right now.

Tell the promoter we need more seats,

We just sold out all the floor seats

[Chorus: Tori]Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.I really want to come kick it with you.

You'll be my American Boy.

He said " Hey Sista',

it's really really nice to meet ya.

"I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type.

Like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking.

Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like what's underneath it.

And no I ain't been to MIAI

heard that Cali never rains

and New York heart awaits.

First let's see the west end.

I'll show you to my bridrens.

I'm liking this American Boy.

American Boy

[Chorus:]Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.

I really want to come kick it with you.

You'll be my American.

American Boy.

La da da di da (4x)

Will you be my American Boy?

American Boy.  
Can we get away this weekend.

Take me to Broadway.

Let's go shopping baby then we'll go to a Cafe.

Let's go on the subway.

Take me to your hood.

I neva been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good.

Dressed in all your fancy clothes.

Sneaker's looking Fresh to Death

I'm lovin those Shell Toes.

Walkin that walk.

Talk that slick talk.

I'm liking this American Boy.

American Boy.

[Chorus:]Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.

I really want to come kick it with you.

You'll be my American Boy  
Tell'em wagwan blad!

[Nagi:]

Who killin em in the UK, everybody gonna say "You, K!"

Reluctantly, 'cause most of this press don't f**k with me.  
Estelle once said to me, cool down down, don't act a fool now now,

I always act a fool oww oww, ain't nothing new now now.

He crazy, I know what ya thinkin,

Ribena, I know what you're drinkin,

Rap singer, chain blinger,

Holla at the next chick soon as you're blinkin.

What's you're persona,

About this Americana Rama, in my shadow,

'Cause all my clothes designer.

Dressed smart like a London Bloke.

Before he speak his suit bespoke.

And you thought he was cute before,

Look at this P Coat, tell me he's broke.

And I know you're not into all that,

I heard your lyrics, I feel your spirit,

But I still talk that CA-A-ASH,

'Cause a lot wags want to hear it.

And I'm feelin like Mike at his Baddest.

Like the Pips with the Gladys.

And I know they love it. So to hell with all that rubbish

[Estelle:]Would you be my love, my love.

Could be mine would you be my love my love, could be mine

Could you be my love, my love.

Would you be my American Boy?

American Boy.

[Chorus:]

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day

Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay.

really want to come kick it with you.

You'll be my American Boy

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.

I really want to come kick it with you.

You'll be my American Boy

La da da di da (4x)

Will you be my American Boy?

American Boy.

Everyone cheered for me and Tori , I heard the fan-girls screaming my name again. They will never learn will they. We got of stage and took a bow.

" Not bad but I think us boys can do better!" Ikuto said confidently. He, Kukai and Tadase went on stage, Kairi didn't feel like singing. " How 'bout we sing Chloe by EMBLEM3!" He said to the DJ. **( I no own!)**

All:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

Kukai:

Front page magazine

Everybody says that she's the queen

But that's you to me

I just want to let you know that

She likes the flashing lights

I love the way that you like candle light

Stay close by my side

I just want a chance to show that

Tadase:

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (but you're the one I want)If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true-oo-oo-oo

All:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

Ikuto:

Fast lanes, limousines

Baby, there can be no guarantees

But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee yeah

Cause I'm attracted to your passion,

Kukai:

Be yourself, forget the fashion

Just keep that smile on, that you're flashing

You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting

Tadase:

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (but you're the one I want)

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true-oo-oo-oo

All:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want, yeah

But you're the one I want, yeah

Tadase:

All you Chloe's,

All you Chloe's

They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)

All you Chloe's

You should know that you're my diamond in the rough

All:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah (ooh-ooh-oo)

The boys jumped off stage proud of their performance. The only ones that haven't sung yet are, well Nadeshiko and Kairi. But, Kairi is at the bar and probably getting drunk again.

" Yo, Nadeshiko you want to go with me?"She nodded in response, we walked up on stage with the Mics in our hands.

" How about little talks by monsters and men!" Nadeshiko cheered.

**( Me no own! Nagi: Bold, Nadeshiko: **_Italic, _**All:**_**Bold italic**_**)****  
**

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear**

_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake_

**It's the house telling you to close your eyes  
**

_And, some days I can't even trust myself_

**It's killing me to see you this way**  
_**'Cause though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

**Well tell her that I miss our little talks**

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

**We used to play outside when we were young,**

**And full of life and full of love  
**

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

**Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear  
**

_**'Cause though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_**Hey!**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**Hey!  
**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**You're gone gone gone awayI watched you disappear**_

_**All that's left is a ghost of you **_

_**Now we're torn torn torn apart, there's nothing we can do**_

_**Just let me go we'll meet again soon**_

_**Now wait wait wait for me**_

_**Please hang around**_

_**I'll see you when I fall asleep  
**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_**Hey!**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**Hey!  
**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_**Hey!**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**Hey!  
**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

We bowed in unison and left the stage. Rima walked over to us.

" Nade you did great, Cross-dresser do better next time." I gave her a mischievous smirk.

" If I'm so bad why don't you sing so bad why don't you sing with me?"

" Fine I will, DJ, Play the way by Ariana Grande!" She yelled at the DJ.**( I don't own)**

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

Nagi:

I say

I'm thinkin' 'bout her every second, every hour

Do my singin' in the shower

Pickin' petals off of flowers like

"Do she love me, do she love me not?"(love me not)

I ain't a player, I just crush alot (crush alot)

Rima:

You give me that kind of something

'Want it all the time, need it everyday

On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred

Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday

You can get all of what you need from me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave ya

And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keepa

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got it bad boy, I must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me

Chorus:

I love the way, I love the way

Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way

The way I love you

Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart, jumpin'

When you put your lips on mine

And honey it ain't a question (q- question)

Cause boy I know just what you like

Pre-chorus:

So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday

Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave ya

And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper  
So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got it bad boy, I must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

Chorus:

I love the way, I love the way

Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way

The way I love you

Nagi:

Uh, uh

I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine

I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind

You a princess to the public but a freak when it's time

Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin' in mine

Come and watch a movie with me

American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy

Just come and move closer to me

I got some feelings for you I'm not gonna get bored of

But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you

Pre-chorus:

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got it bad boy, I must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

Chorus:

I love the way, I love the way

Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way

I love the way, I love the way

baby I love the way, ooh i love the way

The way I love you

The way I love you, you, you

Yeah, the way

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, the way I love you

Everyone cheered once the song ended, Rima was too happy to notice I snuck of stage. Before I did I told the DJ to play a special song for Rima to sing.

" Alright, this little lady is going to sing a song for us. It's Clarity by Zedd!" The DJ announced. Rima started freaking out but then got angry and shot death glares at me. She was about to walk off stage until she heard everyone in the club chant her name. She couldn't resist so she decided to sing. **( I don't own!)**

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave, 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Everyone cheered her name and she loved it. She skipped of stage happily. After everyone started dancing. I headed to the bar to check on Kairi, when I got there Yaya chasing after him while he was acting like Sonic again. He was running around telling everyone that their slow. I still don't know why. I turned to see Kukai acting Gay, hitting on guys. Tadase was chugging down a bottle of vodka. Nadeshiko and Utau were dancing on a table surrounded by guys with beer in their hands, Ikuto was acting like Darth Vadar while Amu was acting like a police officer. Rima was trying to take away a bottle of Beer from Tori

This is a big problem and we need some back-up.

**Tori: HAHAHAHAHA**

**Ikuto: Why am I Darth Vadar!**

**Kukai: And why am I gay!**

**Tori: Um, SMOKE BOMB!(throws smoke bomb)**

**Utau: TORI DON'T YOU RUN AWAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori: Okay Let's make this quick, I don't want to be drunk for long.**

**Kukai: Alright but I better be straight after this. Tori does not own SC. Peach-pit does.**

Sipping, Kissing and Two day Lockdown Part 1

I grabbed my phone and called Odd(he didn't want to come.) so he could help me out.

_Odd: Yo, sup Nagi!_

_Nagi: Odd we have a problem. Tori is drunk and so is everyone else, except for me, Rima and possibly Yaya._

_Odd: Alright I'll be there in a second, make sure she doesn't have her purse._

_Nagi: Wait why should I d-_

_*End of call*_

He hung up on me, great just great! Wait where did Rima go. I found her at the bar, she wasn't drunk, well at least I thought she wasn't. When I nudged her, her eyes were glazed over. She immediately embraced me with open arms. I blushed pink, she hated me but now she loved me.

"Nagi, where have you been I missed you." She said slurring every word.

"Rima, where's Tori? I thought you were watching her." I asked, she just shrugged and made her grip tighter.

"Did she have her purse with her?" I asked, Rima just nodded. Well what's the worst that could happen. (He will soon regret that.) I went looking for Tori but she was out of sight and out of mind.

"Forget about the others, I want it to just be you and me." Rima said slurring every word, I laughed at this because she would never do this if she was sober. Soon I thought I saw a black and white blur pass by. It was Tori and I thought I saw her with a pistol. I quickly chased after her with Rima in tow. When I found her she was under a table.

"Tori what are you doing?" I asked she turned to me and pointed the gun at me, she paused but put the gun down.

"Nagi you were supposed to find Pierce for me and where is Shaundie!" She said with a pissed off expression. Great I knew Kukai shouldn't have let her play Saints Row 3. Now whenever she gets drunk she acts like she's in the game and she's the boss. She got out from under the table and put her gun back in her purse. She started walking in the direction of Kukai while he was in the middle of chugging down a bottle of scotch.

"Pierce what the hell, you and Shaundie were supposed to be looking out for the morning star." She said, Kukai put down the bottle and turned to look at Tori.

"Sorry boss, Shaundie is with this blonde chick. Kam is with this chick too." He explained, all of us went to get Nadeshiko and Kairi. We found her and she was sitting on a couch surrounded by guys. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her along, Kairi was on his phone while Yaya was holding a bag of sugar. I quickly realized what it actually was and snagged it from her before she could eat some.

"Give Yaya back Yaya's sugar!" She started wailing like a baby.

"Yaya this is cocaine not sugar, who gave it to you?" I asked, she pointed to some guy holding a cigar and beer. I walked over to him and stuffed it down his pants. Everyone started laughing and so did I. I walked back to the group to notice that Amu, Utau and Ikuto were there. We had to find Tadase and drag him out. We were all standing out front waiting for Odd. He soon arrived with the truck, I went in front with Odd while everyone else sat in the back. I saw a bunch of cars speeding towards us, it was Tony and his gang again. I saw Tori, Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi, Tadase and Nadeshiko pull guns from under the seats. They started shooting at the cars and they shot back. Odd went faster and the girls were hanging on to their seats. One of the cars crashed and exploded, Odd made a sharp turn losing the cars. We soon arrived at the penthouse to see a bunch of cars out front.

"Damn it the Morning Star! Guys time for some lockdown." She cocked her gun and walked in the front doors. We all followed suit, once we were inside she pulled a lever. Soon all possible exits were closed, everyone who had a weapon scoped the house while the rest ran to a random room to hide. Thus the beginning of the lockdown.

**Tori: Sorry it's so short, it's almost time for school to start and I was getting lazy.**

**Please R&R**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
